Jace and Clary A New Beginning
by ClaryFrayTessaGray
Summary: Clary is pregnant with Jace's child. After a demon attack on the New York Institute, Jace thinks that Clary chased the demons away. But little does he know that they'll be back for Clary and her unborn child. Jace will be put to a mental and physical test. Will he pass it for the one he loves most? Or will he fail, and Clary be sentenced to a life of the unknown?
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Hey sweetheart. Are you folding those clothes? Again?" Jace asked as he was going passed her room of the New York Institute. "I told you I can take care of that. You need to let your wounds heel. The iratze rune heals most of the wound from the last battle. Thank you again for taking the wound that saved my life. But the iratze doesn't heal all the wound. You're going to bust it back open. That would be to stressful for you, the baby and me. Now, please sit down?" Jace grabbed Clary gently and put her in the chair. /div
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""What are we naming the baby Jace? I was thinking all night. If it's a boy maybe Zachariah for Brother Zachariah. I mean, I owe him my life. He deserves that, And if it's a girl, maybe Emma. I love that name. Emma." Clary was fantasying in her own little world as the Institutes bells sounded. Clary was suddenly drawn out of fantasy world "I must leave. Stay here Clary" And Jace took of down the hallway./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No Jace! Please! They need my help! I'm coming with! As-As soon…. As soon as I mana… As soon as I manage to get out of this chair." Clary was struggling when all of a sudden she heard a demon scream. "No! It's a phalanx demon. Have- Have to get up!" Clary heaved herself out of the chair. Grabbed the Morgenstern sword. (Decided to keep it to bring honor back in the Morgenstern name). Clary raced down the hall holding her stomach as if it might fall off. Sweat was running down her face. Another scream. People screeching. Yelling. Battle Cries. She raced down to the main section of the Institute. When she got down there it was all chaos. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Blood splattered on the walls, and floor. People sprawled all over the ground. Demons as well. But mostly fellow shadow hunters. Runes all along there bodies. Agility, night vision (faded because of previous nights uses), soundless, protection, power, and angelic runes. Some faded, and others brand new. She felt awful. She scanned the halls but found no lighting fast Jace anywhere. Her heart skipped more beats than what would be thought. She slowly went down the stairs hoping to be able to sneak attack the demons. Best possible way to not get hit but kill in 2-3 blows. She stepped and she heard the stairs start to squeak. "Fine, I'll use the soundless rune.". She ducked behind the side railing and pulled out her stele. She drew the rune and enjoyed the satisfying sting and burn of the rune being soaked into her skin. Becoming part of her. She also drew a protecting rune and the angelic rune. She sat for a few minutes to let the stinging burn pain subside. To much adrenaline in battle causes lots of bad luck. Once that pain subsided, she drew in a breath, rubbed her stomach one last time and then took off down the stairs. She expected to be heard by everyone but not a sound thanks to her soundless rune. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Once she got to the bottom, she quickly dashed to the side where she could lurk in the shadows until someone needed her. It was also the best way to look for someone without having to dodge swords, demons, and demon poison (possibly the worst way to die by demon). She walked slowly in the corners until she seen Alec being tossed up and thrown. "It's time!" All at once she felt the adrenaline rush and the great feel of battle and she raced forward, drew her sword, and planted it in the demons back. It screamed a horrible scream that sounded something like screws and nails all at once on the chalk board. She drew the sword strait down and was soon covered in a sticky ichor from the demon. She got used to it very quickly after becoming full shadow hunter. She pulled the sword out just as the demon disappeared. Her sword was now covered in demon blood. You can always clean it off later, she reminded herself and raced to find Alec and see if he was okay. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"She found him laying by the wall covered in warm blood. His blood. "Alec! Are you okay? Where is the blood coming from? Here, maybe an iratze will get you by till-" Alec grabbed her arm. "Behind…. Behind you." He pointed. "Just as she turned around, a different type of demon came upon her. She stood up. "HA!" She cried as she drove the blade forward. She slashed her sword forward again and twirled. The sword made contact with the demon. The demon screeched and then got bigger. "A Greater Demon. Most possibly one of the Princes of Hell." She twirled and slashed the demon's back. It wailed and turned. She struck home as the demon fell with a cry. Said something in Latin but wasn't able to make it out because it sounded like he was gurgling. Most likely on his own blood. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"As soon as the demon hit the ground, the others disappeared. All was silent until, "Clary! By the angel what were you thinking? Coming down here with a baby? Are you crazy? By the angel. God I love you." Jace kissed her on the lips. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""How did you do that? Did you do something and scared the demons back home? What dd you do Clary?" He looked bewildered. He smiled suddenly. "You killed the Greater Demon. One of the 12 princes of Hell! You did it! Clary! You did it!" Jace was jumping now. He was as happy as he was when he found out that the demon pox was a real thing. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Jace, stop. It was nothing. Really, your drawing attention to yourself. You know that-right?" She smiled. She loved him as much as she did when she first played eyes on him. The blonde hair. Almost always messy, made him look so charming. "Yes, actually I do. I don't care! You saved so many of us. God, I love you!" /div 


End file.
